dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Webber quotes
This page lists Webber's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Webber is currently available in the DLC. Not all of Webber's quotes are currently in, so make sure not to post Wilson's. Webber Tools *Axe- "Chop and chop." *Luxury Axe- "Life is okay when you've got a golden axe." *Shovel- "Maybe we can tunnel our way out?" *Regal Shovel- "We're gonna dig so many holes." *Pickaxe- "Rocks will be ours!" *Opulent Pickaxe- "The finest pickaxe of them all!" *Razor- "I watched my father use one of these." *Razor (can't shave)- "It's not shaving time!" *Razor (nothing left)- "Clean as a whistle." *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "It's hairy like us but I don't think it likes shaving." *Hammer- "Chaos and destruction!" *Pitchfork- "A good tool to play in the dirt." Lights *Campfire (upon being built)- "Sure beats the cold. And darkness." *Campfire (high)- "That fire is huge!" *Campfire (normal)- "Nice and warm." *Campfire (low)- "The fire's getting a touch low." *Campfire (embers)- "We should put something on the fire before the fire goes out." *Campfire (burned out)- "Well, that's done." *Firepit (upon being built)- "Sure beats the cold. And darkness." *Firepit (high)- "That fire is huge!" *Firepit (normal)- "Nice and warm." *Firepit (low)- "The fire's getting a touch low." *Firepit (embers)- "We should put something on the fire before it goes out." *Firepit (burned out)- "Well, that's done. But not forever!" *Torch- "This should keep us safe." *Torch (run out)- "Waah, our light went out!" *Miner Hat- "A handy light for our head." *Pumpkin Lantern- "Just like we used to make at home!" *Lantern- "We have captured the sun." Survival *Backpack- "It's like a second abdomen we can store things in." *Piggyback- "It holds so much stuff!" *Bird Trap- "Come to our web trap, birds!" *Bug Net- "Good thing we're an arachnid." *Fishing Rod- "I miss granpa's fishing trips." *Straw Roll- "Musty but relaxing." *Fur Roll- "I miss being able to properly feel a nice bedroll." *Tent- "We should get some rest." *Trap- "Now we can catch some food!" *Healing Salve- "Soothing." *Honey Poultice- "A bandage for our booboos." *Heat Stone- "It's a rock." *Heat Stone (cold)- "It's cold to the touch." *Heat Stone (warm)- "It's getting hot!" *Heat Stone (hot)- "It's hot to the touch!" *Umbrella- "This should keep some of the rain off of us." *Compass- This quote is dependant on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Food *Crock Pot- "Food goes in, other food goes out." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It won't be ready for a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Almost ready!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Supper is served." *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "I'll have a go at this farming thing." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Is it done yet?" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "The soil is dried up." *Ice Box- "Spoil not, food supplies!" *Drying Rack- "It's not doing us much good empty!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "Is it done yet? I'm hungry." *Drying Rack (finished)- "Food time!" Science *Science Machine- "It's like a science lab in there!" *Alchemy Engine- "Father used to work on something like that." *Winterormeter- "How hot is it, Mr. Thermal Measurer?" *Rainometer- "It must be powered by magic." *Lightning Rod- "This might keep us safe." *Lightning Rod (charged)- "It looks all glowy!" *Gunpowder- "We're getting good at making stuff." Fight *Spear- "We should stick things with the pointy part." *Hambat- "An interesting way to use food." *Boomerang- "Boomerrangarangarang!" *Boomerang (hit self)- "It hurts us when we don't catch it." *Blow Dart- "Same as blowing bubbles." *Sleep Dart- "Airborne sleeping agent." *Fire Dart- "One step above blowing hot air." *Football Helmet- "We could be good at football, much better than I was!" *Grass Suit- "It just feels like more hair." *Log Suit- "Wood you like to fight?" *Marble Suit- "Marbelous Protection!" *Bee Mine- "Would you bee mine?" *Tooth Trap- "This will hurt our enemies." *Shelmet- "A solid helmet." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "We're a giant spider! Wearing a shell!" Structures *Bee Box- "A box with bees in it." *Bee Box (no honey)- "A box with bees in it." *Bee Box (some honey)- "A box with bees in it." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "A box with bees in it." *Birdcage- "It's the jail." *Birdcage (occupied)- "Jailbird." *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "You have to sleep to survive in the jail." *Pig House- "A tall house for a fat pig." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Why do they hate me?" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I can see a pig through the window!" *Hay Wall (item)- "Some grass tied together." *Hay Wall- "This will keep all sorts of things out!" *Wood Wall (item)- "They won't keep us safe if we keep holding them." *Wood Wall- "Like a pillow fort, but wood! We can repair it." *Stone Wall (item)- "These should come in handy." *Stone Wall- "We are base-building masters!" *Chest- "We could keep our toys in it!" *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store)- "That's breaking the rules." *Sign- "We could write on that if only we had a pen!" Turfs *Cobblestones- "Some ground that we dug up." *Wooden Flooring- "If we put these on the ground we'll have a floor!" *Checkerboard Flooring- "Fancy." *Carpeted Flooring- "Carpets! Just like in our old house." *Grass Turf- "Some ground that we dug up." *Marsh Turf- "Some ground that we dug up." *Savannah Turf- "Some grassy dirt." *Forest Turf- "Some ground that we dug up." *Rocky Turf- "Some ground that we dug up." *Fungal Turf- "Some pretty average earth." *Slimy Turf- "Some pretty average earth." *Mud Turf- "Some pretty average earth." *Cave Rock Turf- "Some pretty average earth." *Guano Turf- "Some pretty average earth." Refine *Rope- "We could tie stuff up with this." *Boards- "Logs but flat." *Cut Stone- "Squared rocks." *Papyrus- "We could do our homework." *Purple Gem- "I can see knowledge swimming inside." *Nightmare Fuel- "It's cold and slippery. " Magic *Meat Effigy- "Who is that supposed to be?" *Prestihatitator- "Did I just hear a squeak?" *Shadow Manipulator- "We should be careful around that." *Pan Flute- "A well constructed instrument." *Night Light- "It makes our skin crawl." *Night Armor- "I'm a bit uneasy wearing this, but it's effective." *Dark Sword- "Are you seeing this too?" *One-man Band- "We need to practice more." *Bat Bat- "Flap that bat like you were born to do it." *Life Giving Amulet- "It's a fine necklace, I suppose." *Chilled Amulet- "I guess it's nice." *Nightmare Amulet- "Did you hear something?" *Fire Staff- "We didn't start the fire." *Ice Staff- "It makes me feel funny." *Telelocator Staff- "It makes my brain feel fuzzy." *Charged Telelocator Focus- "Seems ready to use." *Incomplete Telelocator Focus- "It needs something to focus the power." *Empty Telelocator Socket- "Looks empty." *Full Telelocator Socket- "Looks good." Dress *Sewing Kit- "Mum used to handle all of our sewing." *Rabbit Earmuffs- "Strap some rabbits to our head, good idea." *Straw Hat- "This might keep the sun out of our eyes." *Beefalo Hat- "We'll blend in perfectly." *Beekeeper Hat- "A fortress for my face." *Feather Hat- "Feathers enough to cover our spiderness." *Winter Hat- "Mum always said I should take a cap with me." *Top Hat- "Like father used to wear." *Dapper Vest- "It itches and fits funny." *Breezy Vest- "It's so puffy!" *Puffy Vest- "It'll keep us from catching a cold." *Bush Hat- "Spider in the bushes." *Garland- "Colorful crown." *Walking Cane- "One more point of contact won't slow us down." *Rain Coat- "We might look silly, but it'll keep our fur dry." *Cat Cap- "Hat of a Cat" Ancient *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Everything's dandy." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Something's brewing." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "It's getting magickier!" *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Stable, for now." *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Magic go down the hole." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Not much magic here." *The Lazy Forager- "Many legs make light work, and so does this. " *Magiluminescence- "Nice and glowy." *Construction Amulet- "Time to build!" *The Lazy Explorer- "Even with all our legs, a little teleportation is nice." *Star Caller's Staff- "We summon you, warm ball of light!" *Deconstruction Staff- "Magic taker-apart-er." *Pick/Axe- "Double duty." *Thulecite Crown- "And now we are king." *Thulecite Club- "We will, we will, smash you!" *Thulecite Suit- "Nice and lightweight." *Houndius Shootius- "Wakey wakey!" *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "Stop looking at me!" Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "Pines are always greener on the other side of the fence." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Got you good, tree!" *Evergreen (burning)- "What a senseless waste of firewood." *Evergreen (burnt)- "Only we can prevent forest fires." *Lumpy Evergreen- "A dying breed." *Log- "That's a log of wood." *Log (burning)- "So much for our arts and crafts!" *Charcoal- "Hard and black, like my better half." *Pinecone- "It's bursting with life." *Baby Evergreen- "Grow, grow!" *Spiky Tree- "A harsh tree for harsh conditions." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "An axe can solve any tree-related problem!" *Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's extra dangerous now!" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "It's growing days are over." *Marble Tree- "I hope it doesn't fall on us." *Totally Normal Tree- "Hello, Mr. Tree!" *Living Log- "That log has a face." *Sapling- "These sure grow slowly." *Sapling (picked)- "We'll make good use of your twigs!" *Sapling (burning)- "So bright!" *Sapling (picked up)- "Into the ground with you!" *Twigs- "Wish we had a friend to play stick swords with." *Grass Tuft- "Grass, next best thing to silk." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "Picked down to the stems." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It could use some perking up." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Fire fire fire!" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "Into the ground with you!" *Cut Grass- "We should be able to weave these, too." *Berry Bush- "Ripe for the pickin'." *Berry Bush (picked)- "See you soon, berries!" *Berry Bush (barren)- "It's run out of plant food." *Berry Bush (burning)- "Ripe for the pickin'." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "Into the ground with you!" *Reeds- "Maybe we could use some of these." *Reeds (picked)- "Only stems remain." *Reeds (burning)- "Those burn quickly!" *Cut Reeds- "Reeds, web, what's the difference." *Plant- *Plant (growing)- "Is it done yet?" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "We're master farmers." *Marsh Plant- That's a thirsty plant. *Spiky Bush- "I hope we don't fall on that." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "That hurt our hands." *Flower- "We agree on this flowers are nice." *Petals- "How colourful." *Evil Flower- "This flower is decidedly not nice!" *Dark Petals- "They make our head hurt." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Ready for the taking!" *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "We can't get at it like this." *Red Mushroom (picked)- "I think some spores remain." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "Ready for harvest." *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "We can't get at it!" *Green Mushroom (picked)- "It's gone now." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "Vroom vroom mushroom." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Hiding, are we?" *Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Maybe it'll regrow." Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- "It's a hive of activity." *Killer Bee Hive- "Sounds like anger!" *Honeycomb- "Honey pods!" *Hound Mound- "This place scares me." *Bone- "There isn't much left." *Touch Stone- "Some sort of religious monument maybe?" *Harp Statue- "Someone took the head." *Marble Pillar- "Nothing lasts forever in this world." *Marble- "Maybe we should take up sculpting." *Merm House- "Smells fishy." *Merm Head- "A waste of food." *Pig Head- "We just wanted to be friends." *Pig Torch- "If only we could get closer." *Basalt Boulder- "Impenetrable." *Boulder- "We need to mine it before we can use it." *Rocks- "None of these look like they would skip well." *Flint- "Oh, to feel a sharp edge against my skin." *Nitre- "What are we supposed to do with this?" *Gold Nugget- "We definetly like shiny." *Headstone (1)- "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "My loot sense is tingling." *Grave (dug)- "We're sorry about that." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "A pile of dirt. I bet it's hiding something." *Animal Tracks- "Whatever it is, it travels single file." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "It's too muddy to track." *Animal Tracks (found)- "Fresh tracks!" *Wooden Thing- "I can hear the sounds of another world!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I don't think we're done yet!" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "We could use this to visit new worlds!" *Ring Thing- "I think there are more parts." *Crank Thing- "A crank that will stand up to punishment." *Box Thing- "The power in this box is unimaginable." *Metal Potato Thing- "It looks like this goes with something...." *Wormhole (closed)- "I think that thing's alive." *Wormhole (open)- "I've been in worse." *Wormhole (exited)- "That was a scary hole!" *Pond- "Water does not go well with our fur." *Skeleton- "Hello? Are you alright?" *Spider Den- "Looks cozy in there." *Spider Egg- "Portable friendship pods!" *Rabbit Hole- "Come out! We just want to be friends!" *Walrus Camp- "Maybe they'll invite us in?" *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "I think someone was here." Nature - Caves *Sinkhole (plugged)- "It's plugged up." *Sinkhole (unplugged)- "I can hear some spider friends down there." *Rope to Surface- "It leads back to the light." *Blue Mushtree- "How did it get so big?" *Red Mushtree- "It's upsettingly large." *Green Mushtree- "Bigger than a normal mushroom." *Light Flower- "Ooh, a glowing ball of flower!" *Light Bulb- "Bright and delicious." *Stalagmite- "Rocks underground?! Shocking." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Pointy rocks underground?! Simply Stunning." *Spilagmite- "We could stand to live there." *Slurtle Mound- "Slimy and rocky." *Rabbit Hutch- "Just like grandpa said, 'You live in what you eat.'" *Barrel- "Did you hear something?" *Fern- "Swirly plants." *Foilage- "Soft and leafy." *Cave Banana Tree- "It's a tropical cave tree, of course." Nature - Ruins *Ancient Statue- "It's throbbing strangely." *Broken Ancient Psudoscience Station- "Old and full of mysteries." "We can repair it." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Old and full of mysteries." *Broken Clockworks- "A mess of chess. We can repair it." *Relic- "These haven't been used in a while." *Cave Lichen- "I like me a lichen." *Ornate Chest- "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." *Nightmare Light- "Not exactly my kind of nightlight." *Thulecite- "Fancy rocks!" *Thulecite Wall- "Looks sturdy." *Thulecite Wall (item)- "Wow, these are really heavy." Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "Wow! That's a complicated clockwork." *Clockwork Bishop- "You don't play by the chess rules grandpa taught." *Clockwork Castle- "Who made these things?!" *Damaged Knight- "Good night, good knight." *Damaged Bishop- "Bishop of bad dreams." *Damaged Rook- "You can't rook us." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Is somebody there?!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Aah! Monsters in the dark!" *Hound- "That's an angry puppy!" *Red Hound- "He's got fire under his feet. And all inside him." *Blue Hound- "He has a chilling look in his eyes." *Hound's Tooth- "Our very own tooth to gnash." *Spider- "Spiders understand us." *Spider (sleeping)- "Wake up, friend!" *Spider (dead)- "Another lost friend." *Spider Warrior- "He'll protect us!" *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "They're so cute when they sleep." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Another lost friend." *Spider Gland- "This might soothe our cuts." *Silk- "It's so smooth!" *Krampus- "Stop! Thief!" *Krampus Sack- "We could put more in it but we're scared to touch the stuff he left inside." *Merm- "I would've thought they would bathe more often!" *Tentacle- "We would be mad if something stepped on us, too." *Tentacle Spike- "We could hit stuff with the pointy bits!" *Tentacle Spots- "Spotty!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "It's huge!" *Baby Tentacle- "." *Pig Guard- "We wouldn't want to cross that one." *Werepig- "He's all furry now!" *Ghost- "That's not a fun ghost!" *MacTusk- "I don't think he wants to be friends with us." *Wee MacTusk- "He has anger in his eyes." *Walrus Tusk- "Maybe we can use it for arts and crafts." *Tam o' Shanter- "Reminds me of grandpa." *Mosquito- "Shoo!" *Mosquito (picked up)- "We should just squish you." *Nearby Mosquitoes- "Suck someone else's blood!" *Cave Spider- "Friends!" *Spitter- "Lay down some web for us." *Batilisk- "Screechy mean guy!" *Snurtle- "We'll snuff out that snurtle." *Slurtle- "We'll slaughter that slurtle." *Slurtle Slime- "Slime-time!" *Broken Shell- "We hit it a little too hard." *Lureplant- "What a colourful plant." *Fleshy Bulb- "I wish we could learn to generate meat." *Eye Plant- "Ever vigilant." *Slurper- "Hairy tongue thing!" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Our friends live up there." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "It's a... Thing." *Depths Worm (lure)- "It's a... Thing." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "It's a... Thing." Mobs - Neutral Animals *Beefalo- "Big, big beefalo!" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "Slumber deep, beefalo." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Shaved you good!" *Beefalo Wool- "Thick fur." *Beefalo Horn- "If this makes the mating call we're in trouble." *Baby Beefalo- "Get busy, child." *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Get busy, child." *Bee- "Always Be Pollinating." *Bee (picked up)- "Our's now!" *Killer Bee- "Uh oh, run!" *Killer Bee (picked up)- "I hope it doesn't escape." *Stinger- "We should be careful, we could poke an eye out!" *Pig- "Aw, you're no fun." *Pig (following)- N/A *Pig Skin- "Take that!" *Bunnyman- "Hop along, bunny." *Beardlord- "Hop along, bunny." *Bunny Puff- "We feel lucky, oh so lucky." *Frog- "Ack! Sticky tongue!" *Frog (sleeping)- "Oblivious amphibious." *Koalefant- "Maybe it's lost." *Winter Koalefant- "We finally found it!" *Rock Lobster- "Snip snap!" *Pengull- "Where do they live the rest of the year?" *Splumonkey- "He just wants to learn!" Mobs - Passive Animals *Butterfly- "Look at it, flitting about happily." *Butterfly (picked up)- "Not so happy now, are we?" *Crow- "Oh, you look like you're having a grand time, flying around." *Crow (picked up)- "We all want a bit of freedom." *Jet Feather- "Feather of black." *Redbird- "Red is my favorite colour!" *Redbird (picked up)- "Held snug in our pockets." *Crimson Feather- "Feather of red." *Snowbird- "What pretty white feathers." *Snowbird (picked up)- "We will name it Francis." *Azure Feather- "Feather of white." *Gobbler- "Come back! I just want to eat you!" *Chester- "Your insides are gross." *Eye Bone- "Peekaboo." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "We spy a tired eye." *Ash (Eye Bone)- "The eyebone didn't survive the trip." *Rabbit- "We just want to play!" *Rabbit (picked up)- "He's ours now." *Beardling- "We just want to play!" *Beardling (picked up)- "He's ours now." *Fireflies- "Elusive little buggies." *Fireflies (picked up)- "Going on an adventure, got some fireflies in our pocket!" *Mandrake- "That's a funny looking plant." *Mandrake (following)- "You're a bad friend!" *Mandrake (dead)- "The skin is all seared." *Mandrake (cooked)- "Cooked to death." *Mandrake (knock out effect)- "Ugh, my head!" Mobs - Tallbird family *Tallbird- "Look at those legs!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Where's the egg?" *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg could feed us for days!" *Tallbird Egg- "Did I hear a meep?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Smells great!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "I think it's hatching!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It'll boil if it doesn't cool down soon." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "It's shivering!" *Smallbird- "Could this be a friend for us?" *Smallbird (hungry)- "I can see it's tummy rumble." *Smallbird (starving)- "Poor thing. It looks so hungry!" *Smallish Tallbird- "It's getting old so fast!" *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry!" *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "I think it's starving!" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Bad bird!" Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- "Where did that come from?" *Spider Queen- "Mommy-Longlegs?" *Spiderhat- "What have I done?" *Deerclops- "He might be able to digest me!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Yucktastic." *Ancient Guardian- "Wear that frown upside down." *Guardian's Horn- "It's quite tender." *Moose- "She doesn't look all pleased to see us." *Down Feather- "Tickle torture." *Dragonfly- "Oh don't you just drag on." *Scales- "They don't weigh much for scales." *Bearger- "Run for the hills!" *Thick Fur- "It's so thick!" Mobs - Other *Maxwell- "That jerk tricked us." *Pig King- "King of the bullies!" *Wes (trapped)- "Hello? Can you hear me?" *Abigail- "That's no party poltergeist!" Food - Meats *Bird Egg- "A hard shelled egg." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Fried just like mum did." *Monster Meat- "Smells foul." *Cooked Monster Meat- "It'll go down, but I won't be happy about it." *Monster Jerky- "It's really chewy." *Meat- "Some fire would spice this up." *Cooked Meat- "Can't have any pudding if we don't eat it." *Leafy Meat- "It's all squishy." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "It smells kind of rotten." *Jerky- "That worked better than expected." *Drumstick- "I just want to bang on my drum." *Fried Drumstick- "We love finger food." *Fish- "It could stand to be fried." *Cooked Fish- "Flaky and moist. Delicious." *Eel- "Fresh water snake." *Cooked Eel- "We could slurp this down." *Morsel- "A couple more and we'll have a meal!" *Cooked Morsel- "Meat treat." *Small Jerky- "It'll keep longer this way." *Koalefant Trunk- "We took his nose!" *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "He blue his nose." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Looks filling!" *Frog Legs- "A fraction of a frog." *Cooked Frog Legs- "I admit, I've acquired a tasted for these." *Batilisk Wing- "This thing drives me batty." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Tastes like chicken." Food - Fruits *Berries- "Juice sacks." *Roasted Berries- "Warm juice sacks." *Cave Banana- "A bundle of bananas." *Cooked Banana- "Hot mush." *Dragon Fruit- "It looks suspect." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It looks tastier now." *Durian- "Pungent." *Extra Smelly Durian- "No sir, I don't like it." *Pomegranate- "I didn't expect this to grow." *Sliced Pomegranate- "It's good for us!" Food - Vegetables *Corn- "Corn in the raw." *Popcorn- "Popping corn." *Carrot (planted)- "Bury your head, carrot." *Carrot (picked)- "I sort of miss being forced to eat these." *Roasted Carrot- "Easier for us both." *Pumpkin- "That's a huge pumpkin!" *Hot Pumpkin- "It's all warm now." *Eggplant- "Blech, eggplant." *Braised Eggplant- "Mum knew I liked it braised." *Red Cap- "It smells funny." *Cooked Red Cap- "It smells better now." *Green Cap- "Smells really earthy." *Cooked Green Cap- "Heat really brings out the juices." *Blue Cap- "You'd have to be crazy..." *Cooked Blue Cap- "Good thing we're feeling healthy." *Glow Berry- "It's gushing with light." *Lichen- "It likes it down here." Food - Crock Pot *Turkey Dinner- "Like mother used to make before this happened!" *Powdercake- "Mum never let me have these." *Most recipes- "We are accomplished chefs!" *Fishsticks- "At least we know how to make fish sticks." *Froggle Bunwich- "Sandwich for me, froglegs for him." *Meaty stew- "Smells like Sunday dinner." *Waffles- "Yummy!" *Fish Tacos- "Taco Tuesday!" *Butter Muffin- "Do you know the muffin spider?" *Trail Mix- "Crunchy and healthy." *Hot Chili- "Flavor bombs!" *Ice Cream- "We dream of ice cream." *Guacamole- "Holy moley, this is tasty!" *Melonsicle- "Just the thing for a hot summer day." *Unagi- "It was easy to make with all our arms." *Fruit Medley- "Pile o' fruit." *Pumpkin Cookie- "Yum!" *Bacon and Eggs- "Who knew we could cook!" Food - Other *Seeds- "A small life trapped within. My sympathies." *Seeds (specific)- "We could grow something with these..." *Roasted Seeds- "It's growing days are over." *Honey- "Sticky and sweet." *Butterfly Wings- "Pick our teeth with butterfly bones." *Butter- "Butter is better." *Rot- "Blech!" *Rotten Egg- "Ew!" Misc Items *Blueprint- "'Follow the instructions' mum always said." *Gears- "I could've been a robot." *Gears (Eat)- "We can't, we won't, we refuse to eat that." *Ash- "Funk to funky." *Red Gem- "It feels warm even on the coldest nights." *Blue Gem- "Glittering and cool." *Yellow Gem- "Yellow-bellied gem." *Green Gem- "I'm absolutely green with envy." *Orange Gem- "Orange you gland we found you, gem?" *Beard Hair- "In another life, I could've grown this." *Manure- "Doodoo." *Guano- "Bat doodoo." *Melty Marbles- "We could've had some fun if they weren't all melted." *Fake Kazoo- "A voiceless instrument" *Gord's Knot- "It won't come undone!" *Gnome- "It's watching us." *Tiny Rocketship- "Yay, a new toy!" *Frazzled Wires- "Maybe we'll find a use for these." *Ball and Cup- "Another toy!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "We could take a bath if only we had a tub." *Mismatched Buttons- *Second-hand Dentures- "Just like grandpa wears!." *Lying Robot- "Beep boop!" *Dessicated Tentacle- "Feels leathery." Adventure Mode *Failed- "Play time is over" *Obelisk (Sanity, down)- "I wonder what that does." *Obelisk (Insanity, up)- "Move, stupid rock!" *Obelisk (Sanity, up)- "It's in our way." *Obelisk (Insanity, down)- "Something about this rock feels off." *Divining Rod (in its starting base)- "Radical rod!" *Divining Rod- "Lead and i shall follow." *Divining Rod (cold)- "Nothing nearby." *Divining Rod (warm)- "Going the right way." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "Something must be near." *Divining Rod (hot)- "We are close!" *Divining Rod Base- "It's a mystery." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "Looks like there's a hole for an oversized key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "It's ready to go." *Maxwell's Door- "Something wicked this way comes." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "It looks like grandpa's." *Maxwell's Light- "Well, these would have been handy before." *Maxwell Statue- "That's the guy who said he could help us." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Who would put this here? We could get hurt!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Eek!" *Sick Wormhole- "Gross, that one looks sick!" *Nightmare Lock- "It's missing something." *Nightmare Throne- "That throne makes our skin crawl." *Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "He doesn't look like he's having much fun." *Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "She's locked up!" *Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "I don't think it's having fun." Announcements *Battlecry- "En garde!" *Battlecry (prey)- "We will put you in our web!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "We hate it! Horrible pig!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Hey, wanna play?" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Why can't we just get along?!" *Hungry- "It's time for a snack." *Leaving combat- "Well, we would have won!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "Speedy thing!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "Another day, pig." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "It's better this way." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Simmer down, friend." *Activated a Bee Mine- "I just can't mosquito you." *Dusk- "Almost time for bed." *Entering light- "Phew, light." *Entering darkness- "We can't see! I want my night light." *Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" *Failed to do something- "That's off-limits." *Failed to craft something- "We're missing something." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's daytime, not bedtime." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "Our tummy is rumbling, we can't sleep." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "Can't sleep with monsters nearby!" *Hounds are coming- "Doggies are coming!" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded like a big meanie." *Inventory full- "Our pockets are full." *Eating (stale food)- "Stale like mum's leftovers." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Past its date" *Eating (painful food)- "Our tummy hurts." *Earthquake- "I don't think that was our tummy." Trivia *When inspecting a Cat Cap, Webber says, "Hat of a cat." This may be a reference to The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss. *When inspecting a Tree, Webber says, "Pines are always greener on the other side of the fence." This is a reference to the common saying, "The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence." *When inspecting a Frog Legs, Webber says, "A fraction of a frog." This may be a reference to the browser game Frog Fractions. *Webber's quote for cooked Meat is a reference to part two of Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd. *When examining a Butter Muffin, Webber says, "Do you know the muffin spider?", which is a reference to the phrase, "Do you know the muffin man?" *When Webber inspects the Fire Staff, he says, "We didn't start the fire.", which is a reference to a song of the same name by Billy Joel. *Upon inspecting a Burnt Tree, Webber states "Only we can prevent forest fires." This is a reference to Smokey Bear. *When inspecting a Thulecite Club, Webber says, "We will, we will, smash you!" This is probably a reference to We Will Rock You by Queen. *When inspecting Maxwell's Door, Webber says, "Something wicked this way comes", likely a reference to the same saying in the play "Macbeth" by Shakespeare. *When inspecting a Grave, Webber says "My loot sense is tingling." This may be a reference to Marvel's superhero Spider-Man, who has a "spider sense". *Webber's quote for examining a Spear, "We should stick things with the pointy part", is a reference to the TV show Game of Thrones. *When examining an Extra Smelly Durian, Webber will say, "No sir, I don't like it", which is a reference to a The Ren and Stimpy Show character named Mr. Horse. Category:Character Quotes Category:Articles need revision